Lost
by Atiannala
Summary: existentialism- you cant explaine it, u just gotta read it. set post really big war w voldermort.


Act 1

Scene One

[_Two men sit on opposite sides of a dimly lit hallway.  They appear to be in their early twenties.  The black haired man appears thoughtful, and the other merely bored.  He is twirling a stick in and out of his fingers.  A Mouse begins to scamper down the hall, and RON stops twirling his stick and aims at the rat. _]

RON: _Impedimenta_!  [_The mouse stops moving_]

HARRY: What?

RON:  Hmm?  

HARRY:  Did you say something?

RON: No.  

HARRY: Oh.  

            [_Both men go back to sitting in silence.  Ron begins to levitate the rat.]_

            For Gods' sake!  Must you?

RON: Must I what?

HARRY: Play with that thing.

RON:  What thing?

HARRY:  [_agitated]  That thing!  [_Nods at mouse_]_

RON: Oh, that?  [_Shrugs]  I was bored.  _

HARRY:  Well can you stop?  I'm thinking.

            [_Ron lets down the rat and watched it scamper away.  There is silence for a moment.]_

RON:  What about?

HARRY:  [_slightly angry]  What?_

RON:  What about?

HARRY:  [_angrier]  What about what?_

RON:  What about are you thinking?

HARRY:  What?!

RON:  [_thinks first] What are you thinking about?_

            [_HARRY opens his mouth to speak then closes it and covers it with his hand.  A few seconds later he opens it again, but closes it once more.  He repeats the process a third time.]_

            …Well?

HARRY:  It's no good.  

RON:  What's no good?

HARRY:  Trying to remember.

RON:  Trying to remember what?

HARRY:  What it is that I have forgotten.

RON:  What was that?

HARRY:  I don't know.

RON:  Why not?

HARRY:  Because I can't remember.

RON:  Remember what?

HARRY:  What I have forgotten.

RON:  Oh.  What was that?

HARRY: [_annoyed_]  I don't know!  I can't remember!

RON:  Remember what?

            [_HARRY shoots Ron a threatening look and both men are silent again.  After a few minutes, RON speaks.]_

            So what were you thinking about?

HARRY:  [_Rest his chin on his hand in contemplation, trying to remember what it was he had been thinking about before he had tried to remember what he had forgotten.  He sighs.]_

            What are we doing here?

RON:  [_looks around confused.]  Sitting.  _

HARRY:  [_sighs again]  But how did we come to be sitting here?_

RON:  Well…first you were thinking and then I was playing with the rat.  But you didn't like me playing with the rat, so you started to yell at me… [_He continues but HARRY speaks over him._]  

HARRY:  [_Sighs louder and makes a final attempt.]   But __why are we sitting here?_

RON:  [_stops talking and thinks for a moment.] I can't recall.  _

            [_HARRY sighs and leans his head back against the wall.]_

            Where exactly is here?

HARRY:  [_looks around.] I don't know.  _

RON:  [_also looks around.]  But we've been here before?_

HARRY:  Yes, I think so.  

RON:  But when?

HARRY:  When we were children.  

RON:  But when was that?

HARRY:  Before the war.  

RON:  Oh.  [_He is quite for a moment then speaks again._]

            What are we now?

HARRY:  Pardon?

RON:  If we were children before the war, what are we now?

HARRY:  [_stares blankly at the wall.]  I don't know_

RON:  Are we still children?

HARRY:  No.  

RON:  How do you know?  

HARRY:  We've seen too much to be children.  

RON:  [_digest what HARRY has said.]  _

            Are we adults then?

HARRY:  hmm?

RON:  If we aren't children, are we adults.  

HARRY:  [_muses for a second]  No, I don't think so.  _

RON: [_annoyed_]  And why not?  

HARRY:  Because we don't do any of the things that adults do.  

RON:  Well, what do adults do?

HARRY:  I don't know.  

RON:  [_agitated.]  If you don't know what it is that adults do, how do you know that we are not doing it?_

HARRY:  Because we aren't doing _anything.  _

RON:  So?

HARRY:  Well, adults have to do _something _or else there would be no point in having adults.  

RON:  No, I suppose you are right.  

            [_pause]_

            But what is the something that they do?

HARRY:  I don't know, I've never done it.  

RON:  Well who has?

HARRY:  Your parents?  

RON:  [_thinks about this]  Yes, what did they do?  _

HARRY:  They were you're parents.  

RON:  Let's see, my mum.  She was pale and thin wasn't she?

HARRY:  No I don't think so.  

RON:  Well, was that your mum then?

HARRY:  No I don't think that she was my mum either.  

RON:  Did I have a mum?

HARRY:  Of course you had a mum.  Every one has a mum.  

RON:  Right.  So what was she like.  

HARRY:  I don't remember.  

RON:  Well, what was your mum like?

HARRY:  I don't remember ever having a mother.  

RON:  But you said..

HARRY:   What did I say?

RON:  You said that…

HARRY:  Yes?

RON:  Well you said something I'm sure of it!  

            [_HARRY leans against the wall again and closes his eyes.  RON crosses his arms across his chest pouting but this last only a moment.]  _

            Are we dead then?

HARRY:  Are we what?

RON: Dead.     

HARRY:  I don't know, do you feel dead?

RON:  [_is thoughtful for a moment]  Yes._

HARRY:  Well there you go, you can't be dead.  

RON:  But I feel dead.

HARRY:  Exactly, if you were dead you wouldn't feel dead because you'd be just that dead.  Understand?  

RON:  [_nods.]  no.  _

HARRY:  [_sighs.]  If you were dead, you wouldn't be able to feel because you'd be dead.  You'd feel nothing.  _

RON:  But I do feel nothing!  

HARRY:  No, no,  you wouldn't feel anything.  

RON:  But I don't feel any thing!  

HARRY:  Surely you feel something?

RON:  Nope, nothing.  

HARRY:  Happy? 

RON: no.

HARRY:  sad?

RON:  No.

HARRY:  excited?

RON:  No!

HARRY:  Embarrassed?

RON:  NO!  

HARRY:  _STUPIFY!_

RON:  [_is flung back wards into the wall]  OUCH!_

HARRY:  Then you felt that?

RON:  [_Rubs his back side.]  yea,_

HARRY:  Good, then you're not dead.  

RON:  No I don't suppose that I am.  

            [_another silence follows.]_

            I've got it!  [_He jumps up excitedly_]

HARRY:  What now? 

RON:  Lost!

HARRY:  What's  lost?

RON:  No, not what, who.

HARRY:  Okay then, who is lost?

RON:  [_beaming proudly]  We are!_

HARRY:  And this is a good thing?  

RON:  Yes!

HARRY:  Come now!  How so?  

RON:  Because now we know what we are!  

HARRY:  And what exactly is that?  

RON:  LOST!

HARRY:  Okay,  [_Standing_]  Now that you know what we are, would you kindly help me figure out where we are?  

RON:  [_smile fades] oh.  _

            [_suddenly a bell rings and children appear from no where and proceed to walk about for a moment before disappearing again.]  _

            A bit odd don't you think?

HARRY:  [_After a moment.]  I do believe we are in a school, dear friend!_

            [_RON sighs loudly and collapses against the wall]_

            What?

RON:  Now were back to not knowing who we are!

Scene!

@@@@@@@@

SO how was that?  My first try at existentialism.  What do you think?  If you said it makes you feel like you don't know what is happening, I will take that as a compliment.  Don't worry things will clear up as we go along!   I promise!  But alas, I had a moment of inspiration and I flew with it!  Well, it won't be too long, one at the most maybe two acts, but its not meant to be long.  Bye for now!  Thank you for reading! And Review!

~Atiannala


End file.
